


It's like an indirect kiss but with more dick, a bagel, and fueled by disgust and rage

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bagel Shop Au, Multi, being petty, misuse of bagels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: I am petty. And apparently so is Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemoninagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/gifts).



> You know...fucking a bagel and mailing it to the White House WOULD be a very lance thing to do....
> 
> (Also watch me be petty about the election)

"Lance, what's in the box?"

Lance flinched having been caught sneaking out the back door, of the tiny bagel shop he worked at, during his lunch. In his hands was one of the boxes they used to package older bagels and send them to the grocery store down the way that sold them at a discount.

"Bagels Keith," he said trying to keep a steady voice. "It's the only thing we sell here..."

Keith snorted and went to grab at the box but Lance held it high above his head and out of Keith's reach.

"Lance, you and I both know you're full of shit. Seriously what's in the box?"

Lance looked to the side, trying not to meet Keith's eyes because his boyfriend had a way of knowing when he was going to do something unbelievably stupid, and this probably was going to rank in the Top 3.

"Well, I'm not lying about the bagels.."

"Lance." And now Keith had his arms crossed, foot tapping. Fuck.

"I really don't have time, I need to get to the post office and back, before my lunch is over and," he started backing out the door, bagel box still kept out of reach.

"I will text Shiro right this second and tell him who broke his laptop if you don't tell me what the hell is going on." Oh fuck.

Well then.

"So. Y'know how Drumpf is like our president? So I'm sending him dick bagels."

"..what?"

"Bagels. But I stuck my dick in them."

"Lance you can't do that."

"FucKING WATCH ME," and god bless his decision to go for a run on his free days, because Keith can't catch him, won't catch him and hopefully by tomorrow the box of "eat a dick" will be on the White House doorstep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lance's Dick Bagels Save America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530264) by [lemoninagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin)




End file.
